It Could Be the Rain and the Waiting Shed
by CookieCutterWorld
Summary: The rain, boredom, and the cool weather start a little contest between L and Light on who can charm Wedy better.


It Could Be the Rain and the Waiting Shed

By The Cookie Cutter World

- - -

It was probably a bad idea to assume that it was going to be a sunny day to go out and take a stroll in the park. Although they got Watari's permission, they did not follow his advice to bring an umbrella, thanks to Aiber saying that there was nothing to worry about regarding the weather.

So there they were: Light, L, Aiber, and Wedy, stranded under a small waiting shed in the park wearing ordinary civilian clothes without any rain gear in handy.

"Nice going, A." Wedy mumbled in a bored manner while fighting the urge to yawn. She took off her sunglasses to wipe off the water droplets that flew onto it, thanks to the strong wind.

"Is there a typhoon?" Aiber asked in a nonchalant manner.

"I don't think so." Light answered.

L just stood quietly with his head bowed down and his gaze locked on the wet concrete floor, watching the raindrops landing on them to form small puddles that would eventually blend into bigger ones.

"I think we should just let loose. You know, dance in the rain?" Aiber suggested lightheartedly.

"Why don't you do it first and we'll follow suit?" Wedy suggested out of mockery.

Light could tell that she was annoyed. He had to admit that he was annoyed, too, because he had to go out with them for a little stroll as suggested by Aiber. According to the ex-conman, L needed a little sunshine and some fresh air so he suggested going sight-seeing at the nearby park from the building where they were stationed. He wondered why L had to insist that he should come along when he already had Aiber and Wedy as his "bodyguards".

"I should be thinking of ways to get rid of these three and not joining them for stupid walks." Light told himself in annoyance while mindlessly fumbling with his fingers. They were still damp with rain water and he had no intention of wiping them on his pants, windbreaker, or on his shirt. He figured that they would eventually dry up because of the wind but he had to admit that the air was cool and damp, too, which eventually made him feel cold. He turned to Wedy and observed the way she was hugging herself. She was dressed in her orange and black block halter dress that was not enough to keep her warm. He could also tell that standing in those high stiletto heels for almost 2 hours already since the rain started to pour down was not helping her either. He thought that maybe she was getting crankier because of the discomfort caused by the cold rainy weather and the fact that she needed to sit down already. "It's either that or she's got her monthly visitor." Light told himself.

Aiber was humming a song that Light recognized to be the _Theme from the Godfather_ while watching the rain. Light observed the way the older man was looking at the rain as if counting the raindrops. He had a smug look on his face and his lips were curved into a discreet yet contented smile. Knowing that the man uses psychology all the time, Light concluded that Aiber could be coming up with optimistic views on their current unfortunate situation under that waiting shed.

As for L, he still stood there in silence with his head bowed down and his gaze locked at the already big puddles on the area closest to where his feet were settled. Light could not help but to also notice the disgusting quality of L's worn-out Chuck Taylor sneakers and compared them with his own pair of clean and brand new white Adidas sneaks. "Watari ought to buy him a new pair." He thought while trying to maintain a straight face.

"A-choo!"

Both Aiber and Light turned to Wedy when she suddenly sneezed. She sniffled and let out a slight chuckle. "Ah. Sorry. I reckon I'm getting' the sniffles already because of this unpredictable weather!" she said.

Light took off his windbreaker and handed it to Wedy. He noticed the sudden shift of L's attention from the puddle to Wedy as he said, "Here, Wedy. You look like you could use a little warmth."

A tinge of color formed on her cheeks as she smiled sweetly at Light. "Why thank you, you're such a nice boy." She said charmingly as she eagerly accepted the jacket and wore it.

Light smirked. "Boy? Why, I'd be happier if you treated me like a man, Wedy." He said as he mindlessly flipped his hair.

Aiber raised his eyebrows and he had a wide smile on his face. "Oi! What's that I hear from Mr. Light Yagami?" he asked rather teasingly.

Wedy chuckled lightly as she playfully punched Light on the arm. "You must be forgettin' that I'm rather older than you are." She said.

L observed the way Light's eyes have widened when Wedy said those words to him. Still, he laughed uneasily and said, "Well, sorry. I forgot all about our age difference because to me, you look like you're my age!"

L looked away and decided to continue watching the raindrops again. Listening to Light Yagami trying to charm Wedy was making him feel sick and disgusted for some reason that he could not understand. How he wanted to hit him on the face again for acting like that, although at the same time, he could not help but wonder if Wedy could see through his compliments.

"So I'll bet that if Wedy was your age, you'd definitely go for her?" Aiber asked Light.

L clenched his jaw. Aiber was definitely not helping.

Light had a shy smile on his face even as he sounded confident on his answer, "Yes. I mean, who wouldn't like Wedy? I think she's very beautiful, smart, and elegant."

Wedy placed a hand against her cheek in a flattered manner as she mindlessly batted her eyelashes. "Really? No one has ever said those things to me before." She said.

Light decided to bow like a fairytale prince would to his princess to make some humor out of the situation. "Well then it's an honor for me to have ever made those compliments to you for the first time, Miss Wedy." He said playfully.

Wedy and Aiber both laughed at his little pretend-play but it was her laughter that resonated in L's ears and it remained in his mind for a few more moments even though she already stopped.

"You're quite the charmer, Light." Aiber remarked as he nudged the young man with his elbow. "I'll bet you've had a lot of girlfriends already, huh?" he asked.

"Well… not really." Light answered uncomfortably while looking up thoughtfully at the gray ceiling of the waiting shed. He shifted his gaze back to Aiber and smiled at him. "What about you, Aiber? How many girlfriends have you had before you got married?" he asked.

Wedy laughed. "I don't think you could refer to them as girlfriends since he basically conned them even if you can look at it as 'winning the ladies' hearts' or somethin' like that." She pointed out in a half-joking manner that made Aiber look at her warningly.

"Hey, I may have been a con-artist but I'm still quite the charmer that I really am and I think I haven't lost my touch." Aiber remarked proudly while raking his fingers through his wavy blond hair in an effort to look suave.

L wondered when their discussion would be over because he had to admit, he was beginning to get bored and annoyed with Light but he could not say anything. He does not even know how to butt into their conversation because they were basically talking about things related to vanity—something that he could never ever relate to. He wished the rain would stop already so he could go to the pastry shop that he could spot from where he was standing. He wondered if he could just walk in the rain and barge into the pastry shop looking like a cat drenched in the rain. However, he thought twice when he realized that the three people who were with him at that moment would highly advise against it. Instead, he turned his attention to Wedy who already looked very comfortable and warm with L's windbreaker on her body.

The sounds of laughter and talking coming from Aiber and Light were easily blocked when he focused his attention solely on Wedy who did not seem to notice him looking at her and observing her quietly. He watched the manner her blue eyes would dance every time she would laugh at something that Aiber or Light have said…whatever they were. His gaze slowly went down from her eyes to her red lips that formed sincere and joyous smiles every time she would laugh or speak. He could not make out her words and sentences. He just observed the changing contours of her mouth and the redness of her lips and he easily began to associate them to cherries. When she laughed, he caught a glimpse of the insides of her mouth—specifically, her tongue and her palate, which he easily associated with the strawberry ice cream.

L mindlessly placed the tip of his right finger on his lower lip before licking his upper lip. He did not notice that Aiber was already observing his behavior as he continued to stare at Wedy's lips.

"Ahem."

Wedy and Light all turned to Aiber who cleared his throat to catch their attention. Light saw the way L was behaving and he immediately realized what was making him act strangely like that. "Too bad, L. I'm more of a charmer than you or Aiber combined." He thought to himself while looking at Wedy. He began to compose a plan in his mind on how he can make L seem more like a loser by trying to woo Wedy for himself. Light could say more compliments to her about her looks and style but his cover would be blown and his motive would be obvious. He decided that he had to be subtle. Unfortunately for him, before he could even open his mouth to speak, the rain stopped pouring and she went over to L rather excitedly. "The rain's stopped! Let's go to that pastry shop across the street! I'm hungry." She urged as she took him by the hand and led the way out of the waiting shed.

Aiber and Light stood there. The latter was stunned while the older man had a calm smile on his face. Aiber looked at Light and patted him on the back. "Let's go, kiddo." He invited before going ahead.

Light observed the three from under the waiting shed, deciding not to go with them anymore. He took a deep shuddering breath as he narrowed his eyes at Wedy and then L. "Not as planned." He mumbled.

Prior to entering the pastry shop, L stopped Wedy and asked her to take off the windbreaker because, simply put, it did not suit her.

She obeyed, and as she was taking it off, L told her how beautiful, smart, and elegant she was.

Wedy was surprised to hear those words coming from L's mouth. Those were the exact same words that came out from Light's mouth while they were under the waiting shed and waiting for the rain to stop. However, those words sounded more sincere coming from L. She smiled demurely and thanked him for the kind words.

Wedy handed Light's windbreaker to L and he dropped it on purpose in the drainage ditch as soon as she looked away.

Wedy went ahead inside the store and L waited for Aiber to arrive. The older man had a pleased smile on his face as he came to L's side and opened the door for him. "You win." He said.

L turned around and focused his gaze inside the store, searching for Wedy. As soon as he saw her by the counter and ordering a strawberry cheesecake, he smiled and gladly went to her side to join her.

- - -

The end.

Author's Note: One shot inspired by the rainy weather and the traffic. LxWedy or LightxWedy? But L wins so…


End file.
